Dangerous FemEctofeature y Ectofeature Yaoi
by Akihara
Summary: Cobra es peligrosa cuando se lo propone, eso es lo que ha estado pensando la joven Wright. Por una extraña razón las chicas se encuentran con su contrapartes hombres.¿Que cosas les pasaran a los cuatro juntos? [FemEctofeature y Ectofeature Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, posiblemente nadie se ponga a leer esto por una simple razón. Es un Fem-Ectofeature.

(XD mala forma de empezar un escrito) Pero es que me puse a pensar como serian ellos siendo chicas y me las imagine muy lindas. Es muy leve y creo que es lo único no yaoi que he escrito en mi vida XD.

Si le dan una oportunidad y les gusta espero sus comentarios.

Saludos!

.-

**Dangerous**

**Fem -Ectofeature.**

Desde el momento en el que llegue a su casa, empece a sentirme extraña...Una prima lejana que había sido una estrella pop-rock bastante famosa, la verdad yo nunca escuche su música pero tenia muchos fans, supongo que debió ser buena en lo que hacia -fuera lo que fuera-.

Cuando nos mudamos a la que fue su casa todo era nuevo y demasiado extraño a la vez.-demasiado narcisista para mi gusto-

Mi padre me dio uno de los collares de "Cobra" y después de eso algo aun mas raro paso empece a ver al fantasma de mi Prima lejana.

Allí fue donde empezó todo.

La manera en la que ella entraba al lugar, poniendo esa mueca de superioridad como si todo el mundo debiera de agradecer su sola presencia con regocijo.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que estaba con vida, sin embargo había algo distinto en mirada que a veces se tornaba melancólica aparecía en su rostro dejándome sin ánimos para alegar le nada...

La manera en la que ella se movía,Su cabello largo y cara delicada, sus curvas, ella solía molestarme diciendo que era tan plana como una tabla solo porque sus atributos eran claramente mejores...La divinidad en sus movimientos -porque era toda una diva-

Ella es persuasiva.

Ella es alguien en quien no se puede confiar.

Esa chica es mala.

Esa chica es peligrosa...

Sus ojos negros siempre estaban puestos en mi como dos cámaras siguiéndome todo el tiempo,como dos jueces fijando cada error, cada movimiento, cada respiración...Pensar en que ella siempre tenia su vista fija en mi a veces me ponía bastante nerviosa.

Mientras hago cualquier cosa relacionado con mi verdadera pasión -los cortos cinematográficos-ella parece nunca ser seria y entonces cuando menos lo espero ella tiene los ojos sobre mi.

Es como si estuviera esperando justo el momento para atacarme, ella me veía a veces como esos animales peligrosos que aparecenen los canales de documentales, es la palabra correcta para describirla.

Ella es peligrosa, como una depredadora cazando a su victima.

"Métete con cobra y te tocaran los colmillos, niña" Me dijo una vez.

Una advertencia para que me mantuviera alejada, porque era bien sabido que ella tenia colmillos, que ella podía matarme con su veneno y no tendría forma de escapar.

Y entonces pasaba, ella simplemente me tocaba, un abrazo, un apretón y sus labios susurrando a mi oí totalmente ingenua creía que aun tenia tiempo para escapar y que de ninguna manera podía perderme bajo el estúpido encanto cobra.

Entonces perdí el collar que me permitía verla y me encontré en la desesperació saber si estaba a mi lado o se había ido para siempre, pensar en eso hacia que mi corazón se un alivio poder verla de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta.

Que yo trataba desesperadamente de escapar de su veneno, pero todo era en ya me tenia, ella ya me había atrapado...

Ella tan peligrosa como es, me hizo adicta a su veneno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui les tengo otro capitulo de este fic. Lo he modificado un poco para abarcar todo lo que queria que tratara el fic.

Primero que nada es un fic con FemEctofeature, pero tambien Ectofeature Yaoi.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Saludos.

~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0

Capitulo 2

Las cosas habían salido mal por culpa de Cobra, siempre que algo salia mal era culpa de ella. Sabia que había sido una mala idea ir a una cueva "embrujada" solo para gravar un corto, pero no pensó que nada iba a salir mal. Spencer se tallo los ojos mientras tocia estrepitosamente, la maquina de humo seguramente había quedado destruida en su totalidad.

-Cobra, te dije que pusieras solo 3 bolitas! -le grito enojada a la nada, entre tanto humo no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba de la diva de cobra. Busco a tientas en el suelo su collar, se le había caído cuando paso la explosión, lo encontró después de unos segundos y suspiro aliviada antes de ponérselo.

-¿Oye estas bien? -escucho que le preguntaron y se giro de inmediato dispuesta a romperle el tímpano a su prima /si es que eso era posible, considerando que era una fantasma/.

-Te dije que... -y se quedo sin palabras, la persona que estaba frente a ella. De piel azul pálido, ligeramente transparente, ojos negros, cuerpo delgado, cabello azulado y corto. Un fantasma! El fantasma de un chico!

-Bi-Billie? -pregunto aun en shock la castaña.

-¿Spencer? -El fantasma del chico se acerco de inmediato a ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Que rayos te paso?! -dijeron al unisono señalando al contrario.

-Eres un chico! -casi grito la castaña dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Y tu eres una chica... ¿Lo eres.. no? -Bien, aun si el chico era un fantasma podía golpearlo así que lo hizo.

De pronto antes de que hicieran nada mas se escucho la voz de una chica del otro lado de la cueva, el humo se iba disipando así que les permitió ver que pasaba.

-Spencer! ¿Donde están tus pechos?! -preguntaba una chica fantasma sobrevolando al rededor de un chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Que rayos te paso? Billy...

Y los cuatro se quedaron callados viendo a los otros dos, permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que los fantasma alegres se lanzaran a abrazar a sus compañeros mientras decían.

-Spencer!

~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0~0

Cuando las cosas estuvieron mas tranquilas todos se sentaron para recapitular lo que había pasado, las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro lado.

-No se lo que pasa aquí, pero es muy extraño. -dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca.

-Concuerdo contigo, nosotras solo estábamos gravando un corto de zombies mutantes de las cavernas! -explico la castaña.

-Nosotros también! Todo iba genial...-dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa. -Entonces Billy hizo algo y todo se volvió un desastre.

-Eso nos paso también, como siempre Billie arruino todo.

-Oye! -se quejaron los fantasmas y se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces... Ustedes vienen de algo así como...¿un universo alterno? -pregunto el castaño.

-E-eso creo, suena algo difícil de creer...

-No lo creo... -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. -Bueno, supongo que se quedaran mientras averiguamos como regresar las sanas y salvas. Mi nombre es Spencer, Spencer Wright.

-Yo también me llamo Spencer Wright... E-es un nombre extraño para una chica, lo sé... mis padres de verdad querían un niño. -explica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que te queda bien. -Dijo el fantasma interrumpiendo. -Mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra! Es un gusto conocerla señorita Spencer.. -dice con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida hacia la castaña, ella sonríe hasta que la otra chica se interpone.

-Yo soy Billie Joan Cobra... Un gusto, Spencer~ Lamento haberte tocado por todas partes antes. -el comentario hace sonrojar al castaño. Billy y la chica Spencer fruncen el ceño.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer salieron de la cueva en la que estaban llevando las cámaras consigo.

-¿Porque yo puedo verte aunque no tenga el collar? -pregunto Spencer a la chica fantasma.

-Supongo que soy un poco distinta a tu Billy.

-¿Entonces si me quito el collar dejare de ver a Billy? A-al chico, me refiero. -pregunto la castaña.

-Eso creo, puedes quedarte con el collar por ahora Spencer, Spencer tiene otra cosa mía. -dijo el fantasma.- El otro Spencer.

-Es muy confuso eso de los nombres! -grito Billie cruzándose de brazos. -Tengo una idea. Spencer tú chico sera "Spencer".

-Que buena idea! y Tú chica sera "Spence". -apoyo la idea Billy.

-Somos geniales! -se alabaron al unisono.

Y mientras los fantasmas discutían sobre quien era mas cool, los castaños guardaban sus cámaras.

-¿No te molesta que te llamen Spence? -pregunto Spencer.

-Hahaha... Es solo una letra. Lo que me incomoda... es que esos dos están planeando algo. -dijo mientras veían como los fantasmas sonreían maliciosamente.

Alli termina el capitulo, con respecto a las nombres el nombre de Billie si existe en femenino.  /Billie

El nombre de Spencer no, XD ese es solo masculino. Pero alli ya explico la chica porque le pusieron asi.

Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia

Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar, pensé que a nadie le gustaba el femEctofeature!

uwu pero bueno también salen los muchachos así que es kul(?)

Espero que les guste! Saludos.

**Capitulo 3.**

Spencer sonreía nerviosa mientras los padres del castaño la miraban fijamente. Como no sabían que hacer para regresar las (a su mundo o dimensión o como quieran llamarle) iban a investigar un poco, pero de momento tenían que quedarse en algún lugar. Billy ofreció de inmediato su mansión, pero la opción de que la chica pudiera quedarse no dependía de él sino de los padres de Spencer que eran los actuales dueños.

El castaño invento que la chica era una alumna de intercambio que venia desde "el país ese" a quedarse unos días a estudiar sobre "algunas cosas". Estaba tan nervioso que no había podido inventar el nombre de el país ni de lo que se supone que iba a estudiar Spence, pero al parecer sus padres creyeron la historia y le dieron la bienvenida a la muchacha.

-Bueno, iré a mostrarle todo. -dijo el castaño antes de tomar a la chica del brazo y alejarla de su padres los cuales empezaban a hacer preguntas sobre "el país ese". La chica susurro un "Gracias señor y señora Wright" mientras Spencer la llevaba hasta las escaleras. Spencer les mostró todas las extrañas habitaciones con las que contaba la mansión cobra.

-Vaya, todo aquí es tan admitir que tienes buen gusto. -Dijo Joan volando por encima de la cabeza de Spence.

-Obviamente tengo buen gusto, soy Billy Joe Cobra! -respondió con una gran sonrisa el fantasma.

-Pero mi mansión es mucho mejor. -agrego la fantasma sonriendo presumida, Billy puso mala cara.

-Nadie tiene mejor mansión que la mía!

-Excepto la mía, es mucho mejor que la tuya. Es un millón de veces mejor.

-La mía es dos millones de veces mejor! -Alego Billy mientras los castaños rodaban los ojos.

-Mientras ellos pelean te mostrare mi habitación.

-Esta bien. -dijo la muchacha y camino a un lado del castaño hasta el elevador. -Por cierto tus padres son tan...

-¿Idiotas? -completo el castaño, Spence no pudo evitar reírse y negar ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Iba a decir amables. Mis padres nunca te dejarían quedarte en casa. -susurro tomando un mechón de su largo cabello y jugando con el mientras el elevador llegaba a la habitación del castaño

-Supongo que es porque eres una chica. -dijo el castaño dando un paso fuera del elevador primero.

-¿Mm? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto alcanzando a Spencer.

-Bueno ya sabes... los padres cuidan a sus hijas mas que a sus hijos. Para que no les pase nada malo...

-Oh... -había entendido un poco a que se refería el castaño, Spence sonrió y dijo en tono coqueto. -No te preocupes Wright, no te voy a violar. -Era una broma y logro su objetivo de hacer sonrojar a su contra parte.-No eres mi tipo -agrego divertida ante la reacción del muchacho y comenzó a reír.

-¿Para ser de "tu tipo" deben ser como Joan? -pregunto el castaño haciendo que las risa de la muchacha se detuvieran y un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-¿Y para ser de tu tipo deben ser como Billy?! -contraataco la muchacha con el rostro encendido, el sonrojo del muchacho se incremento.

Los castaños se dieron la espalda y se cubrieron el rostro.

-Solo olvida eso... -dijeron al unisono aun sonrojados por sus propias bromas. Mientras los fantasmas observaban la escena pensando que los dos eran muy tiernos.

Aunque claro, cada uno con preferencia para su Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola criaturitas de odin.

Les tengo la continuación de esta historia.

antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Capitulo 4 **

Spencer tenia una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía a su contraparte recorrer su habitación emocionada. Le parecía linda la chica cuando se volteaba hacia él diciendo. "Tengo uno igual en casa" o "yo también amo esta película" Era de alguna manera agradable que alguien apreciara sus cosas y tuviera sus gustos.

-Spencer, eres de verdad el chico mas increíble que he conocido! -comento con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Bueno, tu eres sin duda la chica mas genial que he conocido. -respondió el chico con una sonrisa también. Los castaños se miraron por unos segundos con una sonrisa, era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación con la mirada. No paso mucho antes de que Billie Joan y Billy Joe se interpusieran entre ellos.

-Bueno ya vasta de miradas largas! -dijeron los fantasmas separando a los menores.

-Es hora de dormir! Vamos Spence! -Joan empujaba a la castaña desde los hombros.

-Buenas noches Spencer.

-Buenas noches Spence... -respondió el muchacho.

-Buenas noches Billy. -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-Buenas noches chica linda. -respondió con una sonrisa coqueta el fantasma ganándose una mirada fulminante de Joan.

* * *

><p>Billie Joan Cobra, mejor conocida como "la chica mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra" (según ella) era una chica atenta, atenta en muchas formas personales, atenta en su vestuario, en su forma de hablar y en su forma de comportarse como una verdadera dama. También era atenta con su entorno y cuando escuchaba ruidos extraños tenia que averiguar si o si de que se trataba. Para lo que no era atenta era para darse cuenta de que las personas necesitan dormir, asi que tan poco considerada como era no le importaba si su linda y adorable (como pensaba de ella) prima lejana tenia sueño o no.<p>

-Spencer, hey Spencer~ -le susurraba a la castaña mientras la movía tomándola del hombro.

-¿Que quieres...? -no tardo en preguntar la castaña cuando se dio cuenta de que Cobra no la dejaría dormir a menos que le contestara.

-Escucho ruidos raros... -continuo la mayor hablando en susurros y tomo los brazos de su prima para levantarla haciendo que la castaña quedara sentada en la cama -¿que tal si es un fantasma?!

-Billie, tu eres un fantasma! -respondió de inmediato la castaña frunciendo el ceño, de verdad que a veces su prima se comportaba de manera ridícula. Se tallo los ojos mientras Joan tomaba la palabra de nuevo

-¿Que tal si es un fantasma que no es tan sensual como yo?!

-Nadie es tan sensual como tu, Billie -respondió la menor con una sonrisa boba antes de darse cuenta que había dicho.

-¿he? ¿Que acabas de decir justo ahora? -pregunto Cobra acercándose a la castaña, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-E-estas demasiado cerca. -Susurro Spencer sintiendo sus mejillas arder, en parte porque Joan estaba muy cerca de ella y también por lo que acababa de decirle.

-Dijiste algo que me gusto, dilo de nuevo Spency~ -pidió la fantasma con voz melosa.

-N-no se que dije... estoy medio dormida aun. -invento de inmediato desviando el rostro hacia un lado. Joan frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero. No era justo que Spencer no quisiera decirle las cosas que quería oír. El puchero desapareció de la boca de la cantante y fue sustituido por una pequeña sonrisa, llamo a su prima.

-Spencer!

-¿he? -Cuando Spencer volteo a ver a Joan esta le dio un beso en los labios. El contacto solo duro unos segundos antes de romperse, la cara de la castaña estaba completamente roja mientras la cantante sonreía complacida por la reacción de la pequeña.

-¿Ya estas despierta Spencer? -pregunto burlesca Joan, Spencer la fulmino con la mirada.

-Te odio cobra!

-No, no me odias. Soy Billie Joan Cobra, nadie me odia! -respondió de manera presumida pasándose la mano por el cabello. Spencer pensó seriamente en arrojarle algo, pero solo la atravesaría. La castaña suspiro, ahora si que estaba despierta.

-¿Y que era lo que escuchaste? -pregunto recordando vagamente lo que decía Joan antes de el beso.

-Oh, si! Spency, escucho ruidos raros... tengo miedo! -dijo tirándose a la cama sobre las piernas de Spencer, poniendo su mano en su frente de manera dramática .-¿Que tal si es alguien como Mister X?

-En todo caso vendría tras de Billy, no de ti. -Se estiro levantando los brazos. -No te preocupes Joan.

-Tal vez seria mejor si vamos a investigar! -sugirió Cobra.

-No podemos movernos por una casa que no conocemos.

-Esta mansión es como la mía! Exactamente como la mía así que no hay problema, ademas Spencer dijo "siéntanse como en su casa" Y no hay manera de que yo me sienta como en mi casa si no salgo a investigar! -Dijo la cantante poniendo una expresión seria, Spencer sabia que Joan seguiría molestando hasta que fueran a investigar.

-Esta bien...Me pondré los zapatos, espera. -de manera perezosa la castaña se puso los zapatos y salio de la habitación junto con la fantasma.

-Deberíamos tomarnos de la mano para no perdernos. -sugirió la chica fantasma y la castaña asintió tomando la mano de Joan. Los ruidos que decía escuchar Joan las condujeron hasta la habitación de Spencer.

-Billie, no estoy segura de que este bien entrar a su habitación sin su permiso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada! -respondió cobra con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras las chicas veían a los chicos, la camisa de la pijama del castaño estaba abierta y Billy lo abrazaba por atrás con las manos metidas en la ropa del muchacho. El rostro de Spencer (el chico) se sonrojo de inmediato al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas. Spencer (la chica) tenia una expresión de confusión mientras Joan sonreía.

-Ustedes continúen. -dijo la fantasma burlesca y la castaña asintió sacando su cámara y apuntando hacia los chicos.

-¿Y porque demonios sacas tu cámara?! -grito el castaño sonrojándose aun mas y alejándose de Billy.


End file.
